


Haven't Had a Dream in a Long Time

by txilar



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txilar/pseuds/txilar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi hasn’t wanted much in his life, but he thinks he wants this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Had a Dream in a Long Time

Kakashi watched. Smiles, blushes, ramen eating, yelling, teaching; he saw it all. Sometimes it made him a little late and ‘I was captured by a water spirit and had to answer three riddles before it would free me’ wasn’t so much an excuse as the truth.

_How are you, Kakashi-sensei?_

_It’s a beautiful day isn’t it?_

_How is Naruto coming along?_

He wasn’t sure why he watched. That is, why he only watched. He was unused to wanting something he wasn’t sure he could have.

The few times he did more than watch, speaking to and arguing with, he elicited blushes or rage. Not the right moment to get closer. So he waited and watched.

And wanted.

 

Iruka smiled and shook his head as he watched Naruto dig into yet another bowl of ramen. Three bowls were stacked to one side as he ate. His arms and chopsticks waved as he told Iruka one more story about their mission.

“Oh, I forgot! And then we—”

“That’s enough, already. I’m tired. Finish up! I don’t want to watch you eat all night.”

Naruto made a face, pouting. He burped once and made a sheepish expression as he patted his belly. “Ah ha, well, maybe I could go find Sasuke and make sure he’s ready for tomorrow.”

“Oh? Another mission?” Iruka stood and waited as Naruto joined him.

“Nah, training. We’re supposed to be early, but stupid Kakashi-sensei probably won’t be on time!”

Iruka shook his head. “Be respectful, Naruto.” Naruto made a face and Iruka grinned. “Stupid Kakashi-sensei deserves it.” He laughed at the shock on Naruto’s face.

“He does, he does. I’m glad you agree, Iruka-sensei.”

Iruka’s face suddenly mirrored Naruto’s shock at the deep voice behind them. He felt spirit, bone, and blood leave his body. He blinked at Naruto and his face flooded blood-red. He turned carefully and faced Kakashi.

Kakashi grinned. Or, it looked like he did.

“Ahh… Kakashi-sensei, I was… I, uh,” stammered Iruka.

“Yes, you were.” Kakashi tilted around Iruka. “Naruto? Sasuke’s worried about you. Said you might be too tired for training.”

“That dobe!” Naruto took off at a run, yelling about Sasuke, and left them standing alone.

“Not hard to get rid of, is he?” asked Kakashi, turning back to Iruka.

Iruka stood staring at Kakashi, his mouth half open. “Y-yeah. I mean, no, that is, uh, he isn’t.” He laughed nervously.

“Surely after a long day with students, you need something more relaxing than Naruto? Why don’t you join me for sake at the inn up the road?”

Iruka swallowed, trying to contain his shock, confusion, and embarrassment. “Yes, Kakashi-sensei, that sounds… good.”

 

They entered the inn and were led to a quiet corner. When the sake came out, Kakashi poured two cups for them, pushing one toward Iruka. Iruka stared at the cup, then back at Kakashi before taking it and drinking the contents in one swallow.

Kakashi watched as Iruka set the empty cup down and took a deep breath. He looked up, catching Kakashi’s gaze. Kakashi met his eyes, a hint of a smile on his face, and Iruka looked back to his own cup, rotating it in place with his thumb and fingers

“I’m sorry, Kakashi-sensei, I shouldn’t—”

Kakashi looked at the ducked head indulgently and interrupted Iruka’s apology with a shake of his head. “Iruka, really. I shouldn’t have surprised you. It’s all right. I’m not going to hurt you…”

Iruka sighed with relief. “Nevertheless, I’m—” he looked up as Kakashi set his cup down with a clack of sound.

“Yet.”

Iruka stared. It was obvious he was trying not to, was trying to look away. But he couldn’t; he was trapped. “Wh…what?”

Grinning, Kakashi picked up Iruka’s cup, pouring more sake for him. “Got ya. Relax. You’re very high strung, you know.”

Iruka’s mouth opened as if he were going to refuse or deny the statement, but he took the cup anyway.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, murmured conversation about vague inanities and the weather punctuating the stillness. Iruka kept averting his gaze and looked out the window the entire time trying to be polite. Kakashi watched patiently. Finally, Iruka looked up. “I should go.”

“Let me walk you.”

Iruka nodded and they left the room. Kakashi’s hand rested at the center of Iruka’s back, guiding him down the steps of the inn’s entryway. Iruka’s skin was hot, even through the bulk and layers of clothing. Kakashi smiled and resisted the urge to slide his hands upwards. Iruka’s shoulders were relaxed for a change and Kakashi realised his waiting and watching had ended. He was no longer a bystander to this.

Now, he needed only fulfil the wanting.

 

Once home, after a long, roundabout walk, Iruka pushed the door open and invited Kakashi in silently, with a tilt of his head, and a barely raised eyebrow.

Kakashi looked a little surprised, but came in anyway, slipping out of vest and shoes with Iruka. He sat as Iruka went into the kitchen.

Iruka came back with tea and Kakashi was just where he’d left him. He sat next to Kakashi and leaned back. He tried not to stare, as he hadn’t stared at the inn, and even though Kakashi was now in his home, it still didn’t seem right. Kakashi leaned forward and sipped his tea as if he didn’t care if Iruka looked or not.

“So…” Kakashi started to speak and Iruka turned to face him without thinking. Kakashi met his gaze and Iruka stilled, unable to look away. Kakashi reached for his cup and set it back on the small table.

The silence and closeness was too much. Iruka swallowed. “Uh.” _I want him._

Kakashi grinned, one side of his mouth twitching, his eyes lit with amusement. “Yes?”

“Um.”

Kakashi shifted slightly and Iruka suddenly felt as if they were closer, face to face a horrible metaphor for exposed. Barely aware of the irony of him being the one concerned about being exposed, he took a deep breath and reached his hand up to Kakashi’s face. He didn’t realise what he doing, or the fact that he really was doing it, and not just thinking about it, until his fingertips touched warm, smooth skin.

_Beautiful._

Kakashi slanted his head the slightest tilt towards Iruka’s hand, and Iruka couldn’t stop himself. His other hand joined and he was pulling Kakashi toward him, or pulling himself toward Kakashi. He felt like he was in a daze, and the shock of Kakashi’s lips on his did nothing to wake him.

 

Shifting again, Kakashi leaned closer. Iruka was moving too slow and he was afraid he might snap out of it and stop completely. Kakashi reached up, sliding his hand against Iruka’s neck and pulled his ponytail free. Soft warm hair feathered across his hand and he opened his mouth, nipping at Iruka’s bottom lip.

Iruka jerked, but Kakashi pushed him back against the back of the sofa, one hand on his side holding him still so that he couldn’t get free. He realised he had Iruka cornered, but he also realised if he let him go free this time, he might never get him back. He had never really wanted much of anything, but this; suddenly this was something he wanted.

He kissed Iruka gently then slid over him, settling knees on either side of Iruka’s legs. Iruka’s hands were still on his face, holding him. Kakashi stared down at Iruka for a brief moment before kissing him again, this time, more than just touching and nipping.

Before he realised it, Iruka’s arms had slid around him, settling on the small of his back, and pulling him closer, harder against Iruka. He made a terribly helpless noise and splayed his fingers around Iruka’s face trying to get closer still, when Iruka suddenly pulled back, breathing hard.

“Kakashi-se—”

Kakashi interrupted with a finger against Iruka’s lips, shaking his head.

They stared at each other, panting.

“The bed… would… be more comfortable,” breathed Iruka.

Kakashi leaned down closer, kissing him again before sliding off and standing over Iruka. Iruka blinked and looked up at him. He held out a hand and pulled Iruka up before following him to a small dark bedroom.

 

Iruka stopped in the doorway, watching as Kakashi walked toward his bed. The pale bit of light coming in from the windows highlighted the room in a fuzzy, silvery colour, making everything far more dreamlike than it should have been, but not quite dreamlike enough; he could hear Kakashi undressing. The shift and pull of clothing being removed grounded him in something. He wasn’t sure if it was reality or the dream he was moving in as he walked into the room. He stood at the foot of the bed, staring at a now naked Kakashi, bathed in a surreal glow.

_I want him like I’ve never wanted anything else._

The last thing Kakashi removed was his hitai-ate. He set it on the small nightstand and faced Iruka, an unreadable smile on his face. He sat down on the bed and waved Iruka closer.

Biting his lip, Iruka came to stand before him. Before he could say a word, Kakashi’s hands were on him, sliding under his shirt and pushing up. Iruka worked himself out of the shirt, and then Kakashi’s hands were at his hipbones, tugging him closer and pushing his pants down.

Iruka stepped out of the pants, opening his mouth to speak as Kakashi leaned forward, mouth open, hands and lips surrounding Iruka’s cock at the same time. Iruka gasped, and dropped forward, hands on Kakashi’s shoulders, cheek in his hair. He closed his eyes as soft spikes of hair brushed against his face.

One of Kakashi’s arms slid around his waist holding him in place before Kakashi slowly let him go.

Straightening, Iruka gathered his balance somewhat, hands still on Kakashi’s shoulders, and looked down at Kakashi, breathing open-mouthed. Kakashi looked almost as if he were waiting, patient and polite.

Shifting, he put a knee on the bed and pushed Kakashi back, crawling over him.

Kakashi smiled and edged back on the bed, feet pushing to get him just so, under Iruka; Iruka between his legs.

Hovering over Kakashi, hands beside Kakashi’s head, Iruka watched him. Kakashi slowly lifted his hands, twisting to trail fingers over Iruka’s wrist and up his arms until Kakashi’s arms were stretched alongside his and Kakashi’s hands were wrapped around Iruka’s neck. He pulled and Iruka leaned down, opening his mouth against Kakashi’s, tongue seeking the warmth of Kakashi’s mouth.

Iruka stretched over Kakashi, hands slipping easily down his body, touching, teasing, appreciating. Working his fingers over hipbones, he ran his mouth down Kakashi’s chest, licking and biting where he could until Kakashi reached for him, for his head. Iruka ducked out of the way, taking Kakashi’s narrow wrists in his hands and holding them still. He strained upwards until Iruka stilled, looking up, silencing his movement with a glance.

Iruka opened his mouth over Kakashi’s cock and licked, gently, tongue toying alongside the edge, the tip, and then he slid his lips over the entire head, sucking and pulling.

Kakashi gasped, hips twitching and hands pulling to get free. Iruka didn’t stop until Kakashi’s hips began a regular push and pull against him. He let hands and cock go free at the same moment, ignoring Kakashi’s whimper, and settled between Kakashi’s legs, pulling them up with his hands hooked under Kakashi’s knees.

“Iruka, Iruka, please…” Kakashi’s hands reached for him and suddenly it was Iruka’s turn to smile as he wedged his knees against Kakashi’s backside. He closed his eyes as he pushed, slowly, so slowing against Kakashi, enjoying each sigh and moan as Kakashi twisted and squirmed around him, until Iruka stopped. He was almost still for a moment, savouring the heat while Kakashi panted deeply, almost growling.

Before moving, he opened his eyes to see Kakashi’s flushed face, mouth open, tongue flickering between his teeth before he bit down it. Kakashi twitched his hips and Iruka took it as a signal, pulling back slowly and pushing. Kakashi’s hands slid to his knees and Iruka let go, steadying himself with his hands on Kakashi’s waist, using the leverage to push and pull, driven by Kakashi’s whimpering moans and undulating hips.

 

Kakashi tried so hard not to cry out; he wasn’t the loud type, but each movement of Iruka’s filled him with the need to do exactly that. The warmth surrounding him from Iruka’s touch was unimaginable, the sight of him over Kakashi, between his legs; indescribable. All Kakashi could focus on was _the next time, the next time he does this…_

Iruka leaned down close, mouth open and wanton, and Kakashi reached up to kiss, barely able with Iruka moving so hard now, but their lips touched, they bit and licked, and suddenly they connected, kissing desperately as Kakashi strained to get closer, Iruka’s body rubbing against his cock in such a way that he might, he might, he could almost—

Iruka pushed back, hands clamping onto Kakashi’s shoulders so hard he thought he’d bruise as Iruka thrust against him one hard, final time, collapsing against Kakashi, muttering.

Kakashi twitched, squeezing his eyes shut against the white-blindness that always shook him, and cried out when Iruka’s hand surrounded him, Iruka’s hips rocking against him. He felt a sudden hot slide between them and squeezed his legs around Iruka before relaxing limply against the bed.

He couldn’t catch his breath and Iruka was sitting up, gently, slowly, still inside. He touched Kakashi, fingers sliding gently over weakened flesh and was rewarded with a jerk and another cry.

Iruka smiled as he met Kakashi’s gaze. “Not such a quiet one after all, are you?” His fingers traced circles in the wetness on Kakashi’s belly, heaving with Kakashi’s breath, and smiling as he did so. Kakashi smiled shakily back then closed his eyes, letting a small whine as Iruka withdrew and crawled off the bed.

He stayed still, eyes shut, and tried to catch his breath, startling a little when Iruka returned with a warm washcloth, wiping him clean. “Mmmm,” he hummed as Iruka moved the warm cloth over him, knowing Iruka was smiling and carefully watching his face. Again Iruka crawled off the bed, but he was back quickly, pulling covers back and relaxing next to Kakashi, hand snaking back over Kakashi’s now clean belly. Iruka’s fingers made small circles beside his bellybutton.

Suddenly Kakashi knew: this was it. This was what he watched for, why he waited. This was what he wanted. He’d never turn down sex like this, but it was this hand, holding him, checking him: that was what he wanted.

And something told him that Iruka wanted the same thing.  



End file.
